You'll always be the only exception (Portuguese Version)
by rock-and-glee
Summary: (Monchele/One-shot) "E aquele foi o dia em que prometi que nunca iria cantar nada sobre amor se ele não existisse. Mas, querido, você é a única exceção."


**Podem me julgar por ter escrito uma fic em um momento como esse, mas esse é o meu jeito de desabafar. Eu sou do tipo sangue frio, que não chora, mas eu já chorei demais hoje e escrever isso me fez sentir melhor.**

**Eu também amava demais o Cory, ele também era o meu ídolo e eu fiquei sem chão quando entrei o twitter hoje e perguntei o que aconteceu e umas 5 pessoas me disseram que ele tinha morrido. E se a gente ficou assim, sem dormir, sem comer, sem saber o que fazer, chorando o dia inteiro, imaginem a Lea que perdeu o amor da vida dela. Foi então que hoje na hora do almoço enquanto meu pai me julgava por estar triste, eu tive a ideia pra essa one-shot. Hesitei em escrever, hesitei em postar e aqui está.**

**Boa leitura.**

**(Essa é pra você, Frankenteen 3 Descanse em paz!)**

* * *

Os olhos dele estavam vidrados na silhueta pequena da mulher deitada à sua frente. Ela estava ali, enrolada em um bolo de cobertas, sem ele pra aquecê-la. Sem ele pra acariciar seu cabelos longos e castanhos. Sem ele pra abraçá-la e sussurrar palavras em seu ouvido. Sem ele pra amá-la.

Dormir, para Lea, havia virando um luxo. Há um mês, ela recebera a ligação que fizera seu mundo cair. A ficha havia demorado pra cair, mas caiu. Caiu assim que a morena voltou para a sua rotina em Los Angeles.

Não havia sentido comer suas gororobas vegtarianas sem ele pra fazer cara de nojo e ir pedir pizza logo depois. Não havia sentido andar de avião sem ele pra fazer mais um de seus vídeos. Não fazia sentido ir nos eventos sem ele e ver os fãs surtarem no twitter. Não fazia sentido acordar e não sentir aquele cheiro, que só ele tinha, na sua cama. Nada fazia sentido sem Cory.

Lea sentou-se na cama, com a respiração ofegante. Resultado de mais um pesadelo. Pesadelos que tinham se tornado diários desde que seu canadense se fora. Ela coçou os olhos, acendendo o abajur e olhou para frente, a fim de achar sua penteadeira e o grande espelho à sua frente. Mas havia algo que impedia sua visão.

Ou alguém.

"Cory?" Ela só podia ainda estar sonhando. Cory, seu namorado, o amor de sua vida, estava parado a sua frente a encarando. Os olhos dele cheio do amor que o corpo e a alma de Lea costumavam sentir diariamente. "Meu amor? É você?" Perguntou ela, novamente. Se fosse um sonho, seria o melhor sonho que ela já tivera na vida.

Ele vestia camiseta branca e jeans. Tinha os cabelos bagunçados, barba por fazer, mãos no bolso da calça e o sorriso perfeito no rosto.

"Sou eu, baixinha." Disse ele, sem se mover e também sem tirar o sorriso no rosto. A voz dele invadiu os ouvidos da morena e ela estremeceu.

Cory era como uma droga pra ela e ela estava sofrendo de abstinência.

"I-Isso é real? Tudo não passou de uma brincadeira?" Lea perguntou, incrédula. Cory estava morto e, agora, estava ali na sua frente. Ela sabia que era loucura, sabia que era um sonho, mas pedia com todas as suas forças para que aquilo fosse real. Para que toda dor que ela vinha passando fosse apenas um pesadelo.

A morena tirou as cobertas de suas pernas e já ia em direção a ele, quando ele se moveu e foi até ela na cama. Lea sentiu as mãos grandes dele pegar um de seus pulsos - o direito - e retirar o pano da blusa de manga comprida de cima dele. A luz do abajur e os olhos de Cory baterem em cheio nos cortes avermelhados.

"Você não devia estar fazendo isso consigo mesma." Ele disse, aproximando o pulso da morena de seus lábios, beijando os cortes levemente.

"Você me deixou." Respondeu ela, com lágrimas começando a escorrer dos olhos.

"Eu não te deixei, babe. Eu sempre vou estar aqui..." O canadense tocou a cabeça da atriz. "...nas suas lembranças e no seu coração." Completou, tocando o lado _direito_ do peito dela.

"O coração fica do outro lado." Ela o corrigiu, mudando a mão dele de lugar, ao mesmo tempo que a acariciava.

Em meio ao silêncio da noite californiana, olhares cheio de amor foram trocados.

"Por que me deixou, Cory?" Perguntou Lea, não dando tempo para ele protestar. "Você ia se mudar pra cá, nós estavamos tentando ter um bebê, nós ía-"

"Eu ía te pedir em casamento." Ele disse, a interrompendo. As lágrimas correram com mais intensidade ainda pelo rosto da morena e Cory beijou cada uma delas, como se pudesse retirar a dor estampada nas feições da atriz. "Eu tentei, Lee. Eu queria fazer isso tudo com você. Queria com toda a minha alma. Mas meu corpo... babe, meu corpo não aguentou. Eu estava doente e estava lutando contra isso. Por você, pela minha mãe... porque você merece o melhor e eu queria ser o melhor homem possível pra você."

"Mas você já era, Cory." A atriz afirmou, em meio de soluços.

"Mas isso não era o suficiente, eu tinha que ser melhor. Você vai achar alguém que mereça todo esse amor, que mereça você... porque eu não merecia. Você era perfeita demais pra mim." Ele disse, limpando as lágrimas dela com os polegares.

"Não-" A morena tentou protestar, mas foi silenciada pelo indicador do canadense.

"Você vai achar alguém merecedor, Lee. Vai se casar, vai ter filhos. E quando for a sua hora... quando você tiver com os cabelos brancos e cheia de rugas, com todos os seus sonhos realizados, eu vou estar esperando por você." Ele disse, sorrindo levemente.

E apesar dela saber que nunca se sentiria completamente realizada sem ele, sem ter casado com ele ou ter filhos, ela concordou. Concordou, porque se agarraria na promessa de que o amor da sua vida estaria esperando por ele quando fosse sua hora.

"Você nem ao menos se despediu." A morena comentou em tom de voz baixo, encarando os olhos cor-de-mel dele.

"Por isso eu vim aqui." Disse, acariciando braços e cintura dela. "Eu te amo muito. Sempre te amei. Desde o momento que eu digitei Lea Michele no Google." Completou, fazendo-a rir levemente.

"Eu também te amo e sempre vou te amar. Obrigado por me fazer sentir a garota mais sortuda do mundo." A morena disse, aproximando suas bocas.

E eles se beijaram. Se beijaram com todo amor, com toda a paixão, todo o desejo, toda a saudade e, acima de tudo, toda a emoção.

E se amaram naquela noite e quando se deitaram suados e ofegantes, Lea cantou "The Only Exception" para Cory, enquanto acariava seus cabelos.

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_ (Sei que você vai embora pela manhã quando você acordar)

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_ (Me deixe com alguma prova de que isso não foi um sonho)

E quando ela acordou no dia seguinte, não havia prova nenhuma.

Era tudo apenas um sonho.

A noite passada havia sido um sonho.

Rachel tinha uma estrela chamada Finn Hudson, agora Lea tinha uma estrela chamada Cory Monteith.

* * *

**Não vou pedir pra vocês mandarem reviews, esse foi apenas meu desabafo. Se estiverem à vontade pra isso, reviews serão bem-vindas, se não, obrigado por lerem :)**

**#RIPCoryMonteith #StayStrongLea**


End file.
